


Drag me Along

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Series: Kinky Mirandy [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy has a dick, Breeding, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, G!P, Girl Penis, Love, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: That was definitely not what Andy thought was going to happen when she boarded on the plane to Paris. She wasn’t exactly sure what she thought she was going to do in the french capitol during Fashion Week, maybe work even more than she ever did before, but making out with Miranda didn’t cross her mind, for sure.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Kinky Mirandy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522844
Comments: 15
Kudos: 264
Collections: 4sk





	Drag me Along

**Author's Note:**

> This work contain a G!P character, so if you're not comfortable with it, I have a ton of other works you can go check out instead of reading this. I'm serious, don't bitch about it, just go find something else to read.  
English is not my first language, so please let me know if there's anything wrong so I can fix it.  
Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea

That was definitely not what Andy thought was going to happen when she boarded on the plane to Paris. She wasn’t exactly sure what she thought she was going to do in the french capitol during Fashion Week, maybe work even more than she ever did before, but making out with Miranda didn’t cross her mind, for sure.

Well, it did, let’s face it, it just wasn’t something she thought was ever going to happen, so she never lingued on those images for longer. And, to be fair, she wasn’t ever sure she wasn’t dreaming until the elevator made a high pitch ‘ding’ and they had to junt away from each other like they were on fire.

When Miranda dragged her from the dinner with some other editors in a rush – after receiving a call from Stephen, who, not so gently, informed her he left the divorce papers on the kitchen table for her to sign when she got back – Andy was not expecting to be pushed against a wall once they got inside the elevator that would lead them to the floor the Runway’s employees were staying for the week. She was so shocked that she didn’t reacted for the first five seconds, until Miranda took a step back and Andy growled at the feeling of her warm body leaving her’s. She, then, was the one pushing the editor until her back hit the opposite wall and Andy had her pinned hard against the cold metal surface.

They were staying in the 35th floor and by the time they made it to the 10th Miranda had already managed to pull her overcoat out and was making a very good job at opening the buttons of her shirt from top to bottom, when the elevator’s door opened and they got apart. Andy did a very good job to hide her partially open shirt by turning to the corner of the elevator and running a hand through her hair. Miranda grabbed her coat, that had fallen into the ground at some point, and held it in front of her like it was something she was doing for ages now, and with two flips of her thumb she fixed her lipstick before the new occupant entered the space.

Andy threw a tight smile over her shoulder when the old lady greeted her with a thrilled voice and pushed the buttom to the reception – which meant she was going with them for the rest of the drive, sadly. The woman appeared to be over 70 years old, she kind of remembered Andy of her grandmother, and she was holding a lap dog in her arms, in which she kept running one of her wrinkled hands over, while the other one opened a flyer from the art exposition that was about to happen across the street.

When Andy managed to do some of the buttons done again, she turned around, leaning against the wall by putting both hands on each pole in the elevator’s walls. She tried not to overthink things so she wouldn’t freak out, but she couldn’t stop herself from throwing a side look at Miranda in search of any expression that would let her know if they were going to keep doing whatever they were doing before.

The elevator’s door finally closed and the big metal box gave a soft tug as it became to go up again. For the amount of money the hotel charged for their rooms one would think they would make sure the elevator moved faster than a snail. Andy was totally going to write that down in the check-out file.

The young woman saw with the corner of her eyes as the silver hairs started getting closer and closer of her, until Miranda effectively stoped in front of her, still holding her coat in her folded hands. Before Andy could understand what she was doing, Miranda leaned back slowly so she wouldn’t call the attention of the other occupant, until her ass rested directly at Andy’s crotch.

If she was surprised to feel a bulge there, she didn’t showed it. Andy bit her bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling to stop herself from gasping or moaning as her fingers molded around the metal bars harder until her knuckles turned white. She thought it was all Miranda was going to risk doing when another person was sharing the space with them – it was a large elevator, but it was still an elevator – but then the editor pushed further back and, oh so slowly, moved her ass down just an inch, before bringing it back up again.

Andy couldn’t believe that Miranda Priestly was basically humping on her like that. She also couldn’t believe how that small movement could make all the blood from her body go south, her cock twitching almost painfully on the restrains as it became harder by every second. Andy sneaked a hand around Miranda’s waist, placing her palm right under her belly-buttom as she started to make the work of moving her hips against the woman. She kept her eyes glued at the ceiling, trying to look like she wasn’t dry humping her boss, as she silently started praying the elevator would just move faster.

She almost cried a celebration when the elevator finally reached their floor and the door opened to the empty hallway. Andy was sure she would have cum inside her pants if they had to stay there for two more seconds. Miranda walked out of the metal box as composed as ever, swirling her hips as she turned to the left, where her room was located at the end of the hallway. Andy watched her go for a second, eyes glued to her ass, before she threw the old lady another smile and followed her out.

By the time she steped behind her, Miranda was pushing her key in the lock. Andy pressed herself on her back, nuzzling at her neck as both her hands pushed Miranda back against her. The editor gasped, the first sign she was affected by their activies like Andy was, and the keys shook on her unsteady fingers. Andy, who returned her humping from before, decided to give her a hand. She took the keys from her hand and slid it in the lock, quickly opening it and pushing the door open.

Miranda turned around on her arms and their eyes met. For a scary moment, Andy thought that was it. Miranda was going to send her away with her remarkable ‘that’s all’ or she would simply close the door on her face and Andy would not only have to deal with the problem inside her pants alone, but she would also be in the need to find another job first thing in the morning. But then, for her surprise, the editor linked one finger in the silver buckle of her belt, the same belt Nigel had insisted she needed to buy when they saw it on their first day in Paris.

Andy looked down to the woman’s finger, not quite sure what that really meant, before Miranda tugged at it once, coaxing her foward. Andy looked up, quirking one eyebrow, and she met blue eyes again. This time, Miranda held a smirk, a smirk that clearly meant she was the hunter and Andy had just became the prey, but she couldn’t find it in herself to complay about it.

So Andy allowed herself to be pulled inside the older woman’s hotel room, not caring when Miranda threw her coat on the ground. The brunette imediatly started undoing the buttons Miranda had opened before and her shirt was soon meeting the floor as well. Miranda’s heels followed shortly after and they finally made a pause when they reached the end of the large king size bed.

The silver haired beauty turned around once again and she kept her eyes gazing deeply into Andy’s as her hands started to undo her belt with deliberated, well trained, movements. Andy’s breath got stuck on her throat and she had to fight the urgency to look down at the talent fingers working on her clothes. Once her belt was open, Miranda let it hang loose around her hips and moved her fingers to the button holding her pants, then she made a stop.

“Hey...” Andy sensed her hesitation and reached foward, gently holding the woman’s face between her slightly shaking hands. “It’s okay, we don’t have to...” She was used to it by now. People tend to run when they saw her extra apendice, so Andy wouldn’t blame her if she finally registrated it in her brain and decided she wasn’t down to it.

But Miranda shook her head firmly. “I can’t stop thinking about this since...” Her words died on her throat silently. She wasn’t sure she was comfortable with sharing that much information in that moment, so, instead, Miranda shook her head again. “We will talk about it in the morning. I can suppose we have some more important things to do right now.”

Andy gave her a nodd. “Tomorrow, yes.” She whispered while pulling Miranda for another kiss. She needed to feel those soft perfect lips again, feel the bitter taste of wine against her tongue and the taste that was simply Miranda.

When she pulled away, Andy gave another quick kiss on her parted lips, before gently turning her around by putting both hands on her waist. She was glady surprised when Miranda complied without complains, and she rewarded her with a nibble on her shoulder. Andy slowly raised her hands, tracing every inch of the perfect body wrapped in the expensive black dress Versace had provided her for the evening.

Andy realized, with a smile, that Nigel had chose their clothes to match. The dress was tight against Miranda’s body and it was almost entirely black, save from the silver strap falling from her right shoulder to her left hip down her back. It was positionated strategically to hide the ziper, so Andy had to move it away to find the small metal piece between Miranda’s shoulders. Andy’s own clothes, that Nigel had dropped by in her room that afternoon, consisted in a white shirt and black pants that had three thin silver chains hanging from the waistband to her left pocket, held firmly by her black belt with the silver buckle Miranda had undone before.

Andy torturously slow brought the ziper down, revealing more and more of the pale smooth skin to her eyes, until she reached the end of her spine and all of her back was exposed to the room. The brunette took a step closer as her hands made the way up one more time, only this time she was touching the warm skin with her palms, sending shivers down both of their bodies. Andy pressed her lips against the editor’s shoulder, her hands moved under the dress when she reached her collarbones and she stoped.

“Is this okay?”

Miranda gasped for air when Andy’s warm breath hit her neck. “Yes.” She sounded breathless and almost desperated, and Andy smiled.

The younger woman curled her lips back, allowing her teeth to nibble at the soft skin, as her hands started to ease the dress from the woman’s shoulders and down her arms, until Miranda was able to take her arms from it. Andy let the black silk material pool around the editor’s waist as her hands moved back to her hips. She closed her eyes, trying to gain some control back when she realized that the woman wasn’t wearing a bra and was now topless in front of her.

Miranda took a huge intake of breath and placed her hands on top of Andy’s on her body, squeezing them once to let her know it was okay. She knew how the young woman was feeling because she was also overwhelmed by all of it, and it was okay. When Andy’s breath started to slow down again, she popped kisses all over her shoulder, neck and jaw, her hands moving slowly to roam through the body in display. Her left hand made the way up, while her right hand moved down, both Miranda’s hands following her movements.

Her left hand found the swell of a breast and she circled around it with the tip of her fingers for a second, before she palmed the big round mount. They both moaned at the feeling, Miranda’s already hard nipple going even harder when Andy started slow steady motions. The silver curls fell over Andy’s shoulder as Miranda threw her head back, mouth open as she tried to gasp for air, and the journalist found a spot on her neck that made her shiver and started sucking on it.

Miranda’s nails digged against the back of her hand when Andy’s fingers finally reached the pulled dress around her waist. The brunette stoped moving her right hand for a few seconds, allowing Miranda to either push her away or relax under her touch. When the second option happened, she slid the tip of her fingers under the dress, easily finding the silk panties.

“God, Miranda.” Andy breathed against her ear. “You’re soaked.”

Miranda’s hips buckled foward before she could stop herself and she moaned quite loudly, especially when Andy pinched her hard nipple between her fingers. “I need...” She gulped. “I need...”

Andy had the suspition Miranda never begged for anything in her life before and she was sure she wasn’t going to start now, but something inside her needed the reasurence that Miranda wanted it as much as she did. She needed to hear the woman saying it, she needed to know it was something they both wanted and craved and were desperated for.

“What do you need, Miranda? Tell me what you need and I will make it happen. All of it.” Andy promissed, pontuating every phrase with a well done pressure against her covered clit, a roll on her nipple and a nibble on her pulse point.

Miranda pressed back against her bulge and they both hissed at the contact. “I need you to make me cum, Andrea.” The journalist thought she was going to jizzle all over her pants right then and there, but she was able to contain herself and stop the embarassement. “Please, Andrea, make me cum, please.”

“Oh, fuck.” Andy groaned in pleasure when she heard the woman’s pleas falling in her ears. There she was, thinking Miranda wouldn’t beg...

“I’m so close already.” The older woman admited with a whimper. “I need you now, Andrea. Please.”

The sound that left Miranda’s lips when Andy withdrew her hands from the woman’s warm center and reddened nipple should be illegal. It was a cry, a whimper and a plea all at one and Andy had to sooth her down with some more kisses over her neck. She grabbed the soft material of Miranda’s dress and with one, two, thrusts she was able to pull it down her hips and ass and it fell loosely on the floor. Miranda steped out off it and Andy followed her move, stepping even closer to her.

The brunette put one hand back on her hips and the other one rised to palm her shoulder blades. Miranda didn’t need any more instructions as she leaned foward on the tall bed, even if Andy was surprised she actually did fall into that submissive position so easily. She pressed both of her hands in the hard mattress and Andy took advantage of her position to tug at her black panties.

“May I?” She asked, just to be sure. When Miranda nodded, very eagerly she might add, Andy slid the silk down her long legs until it also fell around her ankles.

The editor quickly kicked it to the side before bringing one knee up and then the other, effectively being in all fours on the bed. Andy inhaled heavily at the sight. Miranda Priestly, spread out in front of her, her perfect round ass and her wet swollen pink pussy calling out for her.

She didn’t want to waste another second. They would have time to try other things later, right now she wanted to slid inside Miranda and make her _hers_. God, it was actually happening.

Andy undid the buttom of her pants and pushed the ziper down with one hand, since the other one was still on the woman’s back. She reached inside her trousers and pulled free her hard aching cock, palming it with a sigh. Without taking her eyes from Miranda’s clentching pussy, she ran her thumb over the head, collecting the fat pre-cum drops that had set free, before she started bombing it up and down a couple of times.

Miranda had turned her head over her shoulder to see the movements behind her and her hips buckles instinctivly when she saw Andy’s cock for the first time. It was thick, and long, and looked so delicious that she felt like she needed to have it inside her right now and not a second later. It was easily the biggest cock she had ever saw and she was eager to know how that feel inside of her.

Andy caught her staring and smiled almost proudly. She let go of her hard member to bring two fingers against Miranda’s wet cunt, running the tip of her fingers up and down her entrance slowly. Miranda moaned and tried to push her hips back, but Andy kept her in place with one firm hand. She finally added another finger in the movement and started running them from her clit to her slit, collecting all the wetness she could, before she brought her fingers back to her dick, spreading out the sticky liquid all over herself to lubrificate.

The editor moaned again, this time more desperately, and Andy finally took the last step foward. The red head of her cock lined up with Miranda’s entrance, but she didn’t moved imediatly, deciding to linger on the feeling for a bit. It was overwhelming how wet and hot Miranda’s pussy was, and it was incredibly unbelievable how she was about to slid inside of her.

Andy leaned foward, taking care not to push inside just yet, and pressed open mouthed kissed on the womans back as she coaxed her to lean foward too. Miranda hesitated for a second, but she allowed Andy to push her upper body down into the mattress until her right cheek was resting on the soft sheet under her. Her arms had streched out in front of her, her hands met and her fingers interwined with themselfs, and Andy rewarded her with a bite on her shoulder.

The brunette leaned back up, bringing the hand that was pining Miranda down with her, until she was holding the woman’s hip in place. “Are you ready?” She asked.

The editor cried out in the sheets. “Yes.”

Andy smiled and looked down to where their bodies were about to connect. She used her left hand to keep her cock steady and, oh so slowly, started pushing herself in. The head of her cock found some resistance at first – she was bigger than Miranda was used to, after all – but she was able to ease her way inside wet folds a second later. The moan that left her throat was almost beastly, Miranda’s own moans sounded muffled and wobbly, and Andy had to stop her hips and closed her eyes once all her head was inside.

It was so good. So, so good. The warmty, the wetness, the velvet walls clentching around her to acommodate her thick lenght, the smell of expensive perfume, vanilla, roses, and sex, the whimpers and moans. She could have dreamed about it for a million years and it would never even scratch the surface of how good it would actually feel in reality.

When she felt like she wasn’t about to burst her load five seconds in, Andy opened her eyes and saw the cream coloured ceiling on top of her. At some point she had throw her head back without even realizing it. She swallowed, trying to bring some moister back to her mouth, and looked down again. Miranda had leaned even further against the bed, her ass raising more in the ar, and her hands had grasped the sheets on the sides of her head like they were the only thing keeping her alive.

For a second, Andy was worried she might have hurted the woman, but then Miranda thrusted her hips back, managing to slid half of Andy’s cock inside her cunt in one well done movement. Between a very loud moan, Andy moved all the way inside, until her thighs were touching Miranda’s ass and the back of her thighs, and they were finally connected.

She never wanted to pull back ever again. But, at the same time, they both had to come, so Andy set her mind on that. Holding the editor’s hips with her hands, Andy pulled almost all the way out slowly, before pushing all the way in at the same pace. She did it three more times, before her movements started to get faster and faster and faster, and suddenly she was actually fucking Miranda Priestly in some hotel room in Paris during Fashion Week.

“Oh, God.” Miranda was moving erracticaly now, her hands were grasping the sheets hard, but her arms were moving, tugging it away, her hips thrusting back to meet Andy’s hips and she was moaning lowly.

If Andy was able to pay attention at any other thing other the feeling of Miranda’s walls around her cock, she would have being ashamed of the almost pornographic sounds she was making. However, since she couldn’t registrate it or care about it, her deep moans and screams kept reverbating through the walls, probably alerting every person in the same floor as they.

“Andrea.” Miranda’s back arched up as she groaned out her name.

Andy hissed and moved her arm around the older woman’s waist. She had to feel around with her fingers for a while, but she finally was able to angle her arm in a way so she could stroke the woman’s hard swollen clit with two fingers. Imediatly after she started it, the walls around her cock started closing, the long pale legs started shaking and Miranda fell back in the bed. Andy’s strong hand was probably the only thing that kept her up in that moment.

Miranda’s orgasm hit her hard and good. Her pussy clentched around Andy’s dick, trying to push it even deeper inside her, her clit trobbed against the woman’s fingers, her whole body shook in waves of pleasure and her hands looked about to rip the sheets apart.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh, fuck, Miranda.” Andy didn’t stoped her movements, helping her ride out her high as long as she could, but she could feel her own orgasm threatening to roll over her body.

The editor seemed to understand, because she freed one hand from the tight grasp on the sheets to reach out for Andy’s thigh. She digged her perfectly done red nails hard on her leg – in the back of her mind Andy was happy she was still wearing her pants or that would have draw out blood for sure. Miranda tried to pull her closer and closer, even when Andy kept moving inside her.

“Cum, Andrea.” She basicaly commanded. How she could still be in charge when she was face down on the bed was an open question, but Andy wasn’t going to linger on that, specially when she felt the knot on her lower belly twitch and finally released. “Inside.” Miranda hardly had time to say it before Andy gave one last deep hard push, burrying herself to the stalk, before her whole body went stiff.

Miranda felt a hot spurt of cum spreading inside her, joining her own release, making her all warm and sticky inside. Then another one, and another one, and another one. By the time her cock twitched for the third time, Andy lost all strenght on her body and she fell foward, barely being able to hold herself back so she wouldn’t hurt Miranda. Her chest fell on the woman’s back as she groaned and panted, coming inside of her with the biggest load she ever released, the arm around Miranda’s waist pulling her impossibly closer.

The weight of her limp body forced Miranda down and, since she wasn’t able to hold her anymore, the editor’s body fell entirely on the mattress, Andy following her right after, sending one last load of warm cum inside her.

They stayed like that, linked yet, trying to catch their breaths, wrapped around each other, for long minutes. Andy was still half hard when she rolled out of Miranda, pulling herself from her with a tired groan, falling on her back in the other side of the bed like she was a dead weight. The editor stayed in place when she felt their joined cums sliding off her sore cunt and staining the sheets under her. She was glad they had Andy’s room, to where they could reach without having to go out in the hallway since they had a shared common area, to go, because she was not going to sleep in those sheets.

Finally, she also rolled over and they both stayed in there, facing the ceiling, for a while. In the end, Andy chuckled. “That was... wow.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “For a journalist, you’re lacking some words right now.”

“You can’t blame me. I just made this really hot woman cum.” Andy chuckled again at the absurd of her own words.

“I said we could talk tomorrow.” Miranda suddenly rolled to her side and kneeled in the bed. Before Andy could blink, she was pulling her pants down her legs. “Do you really want to do it now or can I...” She motioned to Andy’s crotch with a smirk.

“Tomorrow.” Andy whispered quickly as she wiggled her legs to help her throw her pants away. “Definitely tomorrow.”


End file.
